1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to computer testing systems and methods, and particularly to a system and method for testing a fan interface of a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A motherboard typically has a series of device interfaces, such as slots, sockets, and connectors, which may couple many devices. For example, one or more fans may be coupled with one or more fan interfaces on the motherboard. Before shipment, these fan interfaces on the motherboard have to undergo a series of procedural tests to check their operability. However, testing the fan interfaces comprises considering many factors of the fan interface, such as diameters of leaves, attributes of material, electrical and mechanical properties of the fan. These factors may influence rotation speeds of the fan, and thus, have influence on the test result.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for testing a fan interface of a motherboard, to reduce test cost and improve test efficiency.